Who is she Danny?
by mariebradbury
Summary: A witness needs protection and she knows Danny from before his time in Hawaii, but can Steve deal with it.
1. Chapter 1

I really enjoy the Hawaii 5-0 characters, but don't have rights to them. I am very disappointed with the development of Steve's significant other over the past few years so I am thinking up my own. I know the show is purposely not keeping him with anyone, but I can still hope.

"Danny! Get out here and join us." Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett yelled to his partner sitting in the office across the hall. Detective Danny Williams walked out to the computer where Steve, Chin and Kono were standing.

"Yeah, what's up? We have an ammo shortage we need to deal with?" Danny said sarcastically. He was tired and not in the mood for another case this week. He was looking forward to spending the weekend with Grace.

Steve stood at the computer bringing up the new case information they just received from the FBI. He was not looking forward to this case "Ok, we have just become glorified babysitters for the next couple of weeks." He heard one long whine from his team and smiled as it was in unison. "The FBI has decided that one of their witnesses is no longer safe in witness protection. Therefore we need to keep him safe until the trial date. We may need to draw straws on who is going to watch him first." Steve stated as he turned around to face his team his Ohana.

As he was turning around he noticed two agents walking towards them through the main HQ door. There was a shorter person between them in a New York Yankees baseball hat and tee. He gauged the figure and knew right off he was a she, but he was unable to really look at her with her head down. Steve looked at this team and nudged his head towards the door. Chin and Kono turned first as Danny scrubbed his face with his hands before turning around. The trio stood in front of them and the women in the middle was looking up with a huge smile on her face as she looked past Chin, Kono and Steve straight at Danny. Steve was taken aback by her right off when he looked at her she was shorter and not super thin like the women in bikinis at the beach, but she was beautiful. Her eyes were striking she looked at Steve with a curious look before she turned her attention back to Danny. Green a beautiful deep green with gold flecks.

"Lexi! No this can't be! Is it you?" Danny said loudly just barely below a scream. He came forward quickly and scooped her in for a hug. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck as the spun around twice. Steve unfolded his arms and put his hands in his pockets he wasn't sure what was going on, but his partner seemed absolutely delighted. "Lexi I thought you were dead. How? What? I don't understand." He stopped to take a breath and Lexi put her hand lightly on Danny's mouth and said "shhhh, calm down Danny" she said quietly with a smile. "I promise I will explain what I can in time. Just relax. I need to get rid of my escorts before they miss their flight back" she said. The two agents were handing a case file to Commander McGarrett as Lexi turned around with one intense dirty look at the two agents. "Farewell Smith and Smith I honestly hope we don't meet again." Lexi stated as one of the agents came forward and grabbed her arm yanking her close and whispered something in her ear. Steve and Danny both went forward to push the agent off of her. The agents turned to walk out of HQ and barely audible was a "pain in my ass" from one of them. Lexi smiled and turned back around to her new babysitters and gave Danny another hug.

Danny heard a throat clearing sound coming from Steve and turned to him with a huge grin on his face "What's wrong babe? You can't handle my knowing someone you don't know?" Danny introduced his team to Lexi as she shook each member's hand. Danny spun Lexi around and said "Steve, Chin and Kono may I introduce Alexandria Dikau or Lexi for short."

"I wish I could be meeting all of you under better circumstances, but as it stands I have a bounty on my head at the moment. I don't want to put any of you in danger so I will be finding a hotel and will check in with you guys at eight, noon, and nine every day." She turned and started towards the door. Steve and Danny each grabbed an arm and said "O no you don't!" at the same time.

Danny felt horrible but he had Grace this weekend so he really couldn't let Lexi stay at this place until Monday. Chin and Kono both had engagements with their family so agreed to the next go around. Steve stood there with his arms crossed across his chest and just shook his head up and down while trying to decide if he should be this excited about the prospect of Lexi staying with him. It was late so they all headed out.

Steve and Lexi drove to his place in silence as she watched out the truck window. He briefly thought about Catherine but reminded himself she did tell him not to wait for her besides nothing was going to happen he just met this woman.

"I love the view from the lanai and this house is very comfortable feeling." Lexi stated after walking around a bit. Lexi didn't know what she was doing here it was a bad idea. She told herself to get a grip she just met him and she was already having feelings towards him that wasn't possible. Men were not currently on her list of things to deal with at the moment. Staying alive and finding a way to get back to her life on the east coast was, not feeling things. The main reason she was still alive was being able to compartmentalize her feelings and not having any emotional attachments. Danny was such a sight for sore eyes that she had let herself have a moment a brief moment of true happiness. She had missed him over the past two years in hiding and even missed his constant negative rants.

Steve noticed Lexi was deep in thought and didn't want to startle her but put his hand on her shoulder which made her jump just the tinniest bit. She turned and half smiled "Sorry I haven't done that in forever. Your house might just be making me feel too comfortable." Steve smiled and showed her where everything was and offered her one of the spare rooms, but she picked the couch. She didn't trust herself even in the same house let alone a bedroom next to the Commander.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve walked upstairs and lay down while briefly looking at the other pillow on the bed. He found himself wondering where Catherine was, but then realized that he really did need to move on. He wondered if Lexi was really safe downstairs, but he had set the alarm before coming up. He decided after half an hour of staring at the ceiling he was never going to sleep. He wondered if Lexi was still awake, but decided to sit up in bed while going over her case file. He knew nothing about her except that she was recruited at a young age to work undercover and was a witness to a high profile murder in New York while undercover. Opening the case file the first thing inside was a picture of the crime scene his breath caught and then he wondered if Lexi had watched the entire murder happen.

Lexi stirred on the couch thinking about how she had gotten herself into this mess and realized she was never going sleep. How could she ever fully get over watching the attorney die, one of the top in his field working in New York City. There were plenty of bodies she had dealt with in her years of undercover work, but she wasn't able to stop the gruesome murder of Jay Knight. Sitting up she went for the TV remote looked at the set up and decided against it as she didn't want to wake the Commander. Quietly pacing around the living room she moved to the kitchen and looked outside lifting her hand about to open the door. Then she put her hand down remembering the alarm was set and again didn't want to wake the Commander. Lexi zoned again standing there thinking about Steve and how it had been ages since she had even remotely looked at a guy. His eyes were stunning like the ocean so blue and you never knew what lurked beneath.

"Hey you can't sleep either?" Steve whispered. Lexi came out of her day dreaming and turned to face the Commander. "No, I don't sleep very often. You know sometimes the nightmares seem so real that it just isn't worth sleeping." Lexi said quietly. "I understand completely Lexi. I have nightmares as well and reading over you case file I can see why you would have them as well." Steve stated matter of fact. Steve realized that Lexi was still wearing her baseball hat and he laughed to himself. He wasn't sure why but he wanted to see her hair down as she had her hair tucked into the hat. He moved forward following her as she went to the cupboard by the sink in the kitchen. She looked at the cupboards wondering where the glasses were. Steve came up behind her and whispered "Up there" pointing to the left while grabbing her hat. Her hair flowed down her back in brown waves. She moved so fast he wasn't sure what happened and she had his arm behind his back as she yanked up she grabbed her hat. She let him go just as quickly and he grabbed her around the waste and lifted her up to a sitting position on the counter. Their faces were so close their noses were touching and they stared at each other in the little bit of light coming in the window from the moon.

They started kissing and Lexi pulled away first and Steve put his hands on the counter. "Danny would never forgive me Steve." Lexi didn't move as she watched Steve hang his head and take a deep breath. "Were you and Danny ever together?" Steve asked with his head still down. "No! We are close and I love him but like a brother and he definitely treats me like a sister. That is what I'm afraid of that he would fly off the handle especially as we have only known each other for a few hours. I refuse to come between you and Danny." Lexi said with determination. "Danny loves you Steve. I noticed the way he looked at you while we were at HQ and even when he was telling me about you over the phone he hated and loved you at the same time." Lexi knew it took a lot for Danny to trust people let alone open himself up to them. Steve raised his head and whispered "He doesn't need to know" as he lifted her up and walked upstairs to his room. He decided that he might as well see where this could go and in the back of his mind he knew she was only here for a few weeks. He just hoped that Danny wouldn't yell at him for longer than an hour once he found out. Laying her down he realized that he may not be ok with just a few weeks and needed to find out why these feelings towards Lexi were so strong.

The next morning Lexi woke up with the sun in her eyes and sat up almost in a panic. Where was she and why had she actually fallen asleep. Looking next to her was Steve and she realized that last night had not been a dream which she was absolutely ecstatic about. Lexi had no idea why she could barely breathe just looking at him and she needed to know why she felt this way about him. They were both adults and knew better and they were both guarded people who never let the walls down. She knew that from everything Danny had told her. Lexi moaned as she realized Danny was going to kill her and then she heard the front door of the house open and Danny yelling "Steve! Lexi!"


	3. Chapter 3

Steve was shaken awake and at first all he could think of was wow I actually slept and I don't remember hearing my alarm. He looked at Lexi and her eyes portrayed terror so he flipped off the bed and went for his gun in the nightstand. Steve then heard Danny's voice and he looked at Lexi to find her already throwing her pants and shirt on. Steve grabbed his jogging pants that were nearby.

"Steve he is going to be so upset he can't find us like this, but I can't stand lying to him either." Lexi whispered.

"I know I don't want to lie to him either, but we could always ease him into the idea as well. I will hide in the bathroom and you get him outside down by the beach. I will sneak out like I had been running." Steve said as he moved into the bathroom.

"Steve where are you at?" Danny asked again as he came up to the top of the stairs. He walked into the bedroom and found Lexi. He stopped in the doorway and crossed his arms over his chest with a frown on his face. "Lexi I am ecstatic to see you this fine Hawaiian morning, but please tell me why you are sitting on Steve's bed?"

"I slept in here and Steve slept on the couch. He said it would only be polite to give me the room with an en suite so that I would be more comfortable. Is Steve not downstairs?" Lexi asked barely able to keep up with the lie coming out of her mouth.

"No he must have gone for a run like usual which I will be yelling at him for as you are not to be left alone. It also does not sound like Steve to be polite and give up his room, but how are you doing?" Danny asked as he sat down next her on the bed. He put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him.

"I'm…I…" Lexi stuttered and almost lost it, but was able to keep it together when an unexpected visitor came into the room and jumped into her arms. "Grace!"

"Hi! Danno tells me that you were to be one of my godmothers, but your life has been pretty crazy. I think I still remember you singing to me though." Grace said while she hugged Lexi.

"I can't believe how big you are! O Grace you are so beautiful and I did use to sing to you when I would come over at night and you wanted me to tuck you in for the fifth time of the night after you mom and dad had already done so." Lexi said.

Danny chuckled and hugged Lexi tighter "O the good old days right Lexi. Grace your mom and I would sit in the living room and listen to her sing as well. It was always enchanting and it would almost make us fall asleep as well. Granted it was in Russian so I have no idea what she was really singing to you."

"Will you sing just a little, please?" Grace asked. Lexi looked at her and then lightly laughed.

"Grace your dad is right you have no idea what I was singing and truth is Russian lullabies are not happy innocent pieces." Lexi said softly. Grace looked at her with puppy dog eyes and Lexi decided to sing just a little to appease her, but she hadn't spoken let alone sung in Russian for two years. She wasn't an expert on the Russian language as it was to begin with. She sang lightly with her eyes closed and remembered a little bit of her peaceful past.

Почему вы стоите , покачиваясь Why do you stand, swaying

О стройная березка Oh slender birch tree

С вашей опустив голову With your head bent

Для вашего самого ствола ? To your very stem?

Но через дорогу But across the road

Через широкую реку Across a wide river

Точно так же одинок Similarly lonely

Стенды высокий дуб . Stands a tall oak tree.

Steve listened intently in the bathroom while sitting in the tub trying to decide why he was getting angry. Lexi had a beautiful voice as it carried to where he sat even though she was singing softly. He didn't like hearing them talk about the past something he will never be able to share with her or Danny.

"That was beautiful wasn't it Danno!" Grace said with excitement.

"It was Gracie, but we should probably head downstairs as breakfast is getting cold. You want to go grab plates and put the food out?" Danny asked his daughter with just a hint of sadness. Grace headed downstairs while Danny stayed back for just a minute longer.

"Hey I was going through some things last night and I came across this." Danny handed her something small.

Lexi looked at it and started laughing and almost cried at the same time. "Danny you kept this all this time?" She turned the red matchbook over a few times and looked at the torn flap that said The Russian Tea Room. It was cliché but considering her heritage Danny found it hilarious the night they ended up there.

"Do you remember that night?" Danny asked

"Of course how could I forget you were a waiter that night and you wouldn't give me a damn drink no matter how much I tried to let you know I really needed it."

"I wasn't going to let you drink when you were undercover and it was your butt on the line helping me with a case that I was helping others on. I mean who would think that part of the Russian mob would really hangout at The Russian Tea Room." Danny said.

The both laughed and Danny started downstairs as he said "Steve should be back from his run by now I would think. I will go see if I can find him."

"I will come with you, besides I am famished. Don't suppose you brought any borscht with you as well?" Lexi asked laughing and walking out of the room with Danny.

"No and just to let you know there is no and I repeat no decent pie on this pineapple infested rock."

Steve heard their voices trail down the stairs and he pulled himself out of reprieve as he stood up. How did he get himself into this mess he thought angrily to himself. He didn't know if he was going to be able to listen to them reminiscing all the time and he knew for sure he couldn't put up with lying to Danny. He wanted to learn everything about Lexi, but he couldn't pursue wanted he wanted if meant getting in between her and Danny in any way. Most importantly if what he thought he wanted came between himself and Danny as Danny was his brother and the only one that really understood him and knew everything he had been dealing with.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve walked out onto the lanai and looked towards the beach. He had decided that if Danny asked where he was he would tell him. He had showered and was ready for the day no matter what was thrown at him. The past five years together as partners was too important to lose no matter how much Steve wanted a future with someone all his own. He noticed Danny sitting in one of the chairs near the beach as Grace and Lexi swam in the nearby ocean. There was laughter and the sound of the soft waves as Steve walked down to the other chair next to Danny.

"So you decided to finally grace us with your presence Steven." Danny said sarcastically.

"Yeah sorry I was…"

"No stop Steve. I want to know what happened last night, but I think for all of our sakes it is best that I don't. I honestly don't know how you two forgot in such a short amount of time that I do have a Detective in front of my work title. Next time you go for a run you might want to make sure you have your running shoes on and not by the front door along with your keys. I was more relieved when I figured it out that you didn't leave her alone after I was done being furious for a minute. Leave it up to you to bring out so many difficult emotions this early in the morning super Seal!" Danny said with his usual flare.

Steve smiled and felt a little easier, but he knew that wouldn't last. "Danny I know that I don't usually talk about feelings and things that I should after all that has happened the past few months. I know you're worried about me after Wo Fat and still not finding my mother as well as Catherine telling me to move on and I appreciate it more than you know. I never want to screw that up with you and I have a feeling that you are going to have to help me the next few weeks with Lexi being around." Steve said quietly.

"Wow that is the most you have said at one time since Wo Fat died Steve." Danny said matter of fact while watching Lexi and Grace in the calm morning surf. They sat silently listening to the sounds of this Saturday morning wondering what the next few weeks will have in store.

"Steve I think of Lexi as a sister as we have known each other for longer than I care to admit, but she has had a hard life and doesn't trust people or open up very often. You and Lexi could be identical twins when it comes to the hard knocks of life, so apparently I have a canny ability to choose the perfect friends." Danny said laughing.

Steve turned to look at Danny and said "Danny I am not sure what this is between Lexi and I as we haven't even know each other for twenty four hours, but I want to know what it is. How do you suggest I proceed with getting to know her?"

"Whoa! Well what universe have I been dropped into this morning where the ultimate ladies' man Steve McGarrett is asking me for advice? I also want to make sure for the record and again for the record this is definitely a bad idea. I want her to be happy and I want you to be happy and I want to keep my sanity while both of you learn how to be happy!" Danny finished with a huge exhale.

"You done now Danny because so far nothing you have said is helpful in anyway." Steve said with a grin.

"What are you to talking about so intently over here?" Lexi asked as she ran up to the two of them. Steve looked up and once again the breath was knocked out of him. She looked amazing even drenched, but he realized right away she was still wearing her clothes.

"You know they make bathing suits, right?" Steve asked Lexi.

"Hmm I do believe I have heard of this new-fangled swimsuit idea somewhere before." Lexi said sarcastically.

"Perhaps you should try wearing one then or maybe you like this look and hope to get the attention of the neighbors." Steve said just as sarcastically.

"Ok you two I see that this is going to go well. If you two can't play nice than maybe you should go to separate corners." Danny said with a laugh.

"NO!" Lexi and Steve said in unison. The panic in each of their voices was apparent and Danny just threw his arms up.

The afternoon was uneventful and Lexi was wearing some of Steve's clothes while hers were being washed and dried.

"I still don't understand how they moved you out of your safe house with only what you had on you. Please explain to me again as you aren't going to be able to wear the same outfit the next few weeks." Danny asked Lexi. He was livid that she wasn't able to retrieve anything from her apartment before being jettisoned off to Hawaii.

"Danny it's not a big deal I have grown accustomed to this life style over the past two years and it's not like I had a lot to begin with working undercover. There is only one thing that I miss, but I can replace it. The two agents you met grabbed me from the place I had been working at and we went straight from there to the airport. I didn't even know where I was headed until the last hour of trip when they finally told me. I had to force the information out of them after they got a little too hands on with me and I didn't like it. I haven't even talked to my actual handler since Wednesday and he never mentioned anything was amiss."

"What do you mean hands on?" Steve asked.

"Calm down Casanova she can handle herself." Danny stated.

"Yeah I'm aware." Steve said as he rubbed his shoulder from where she had almost yanked it out of its socket last night.

"What I want to know is what the agent whispered to you as he was leaving since the look on your face was not happy to say the least." Danny looked at her intently as he knew her tell if she lied.

"He said that it would take a miracle for me to survive the next few weeks. I got the feeling he doesn't want me to make it. I'm guessing a superiority complex and he didn't like the fact that I got the upper hand on him during the flight here. My guess is that whoever they are sending to take me out will hit the four days before the trial. I do have to say though I have much more pressing matters to deal with right now." Lexi said and then looked at Danny with mischief.

"What could possibly be more important than you staying alive at this point?" Danny asked.

"Shopping! Duh Danny" she said with a smile.

"Well as much as I would love to help with that I have to get Grace home for the night and it is getting pretty late. I will see you two Monday morning and Lexi you can come stay at my place until I get Grace again, sound like a plan?" Danny said with a grin and he got up and yelled for Grace.

Steve looked at her incredulously and said "I don't do shopping."

"I just need a ride but if you want I can just take your truck. I have to make a stop before I can go shopping anyway. I'll get dressed really quick and then we can go." Lexi said as she walked up to the guest room thinking well if he thought the neighbors were going to pay attention to me earlier waits till he sees this.

Steve waited while Lexi got ready trying not to dread this shopping trip and he tried with all his might not to go into the room she was in and stop her from getting dressed. He had dealt with lust before that was how he and Catherine started and it gradually grew over time. This thing with Lexi was more than lust and he needed to figure out what it was. He was not prepared for who walked down the stairs as he finished his last thought.

"What the hell do you think you are wearing and there is no way in hell I am taking you anywhere dressed like that!" Steve yelled at Lexi.

Lexi laughed and said "Fine I will find my own ride. I told you I had to make a stop first."

Lexi had left her safe house with what she had on her and she had learned early on in her carrier to always have at least one outfit with her that would conceal her identity. The outfit she had with her was one that always made her money when she needed it. The wig was raven black styled short and she wore an emerald colored corset that accentuated her chest with a very short black mini skirt. Emerald green garters and fishnet tights with black strapped high heels. Lexi walked down the stairs and out the front door.

"O hell what I have I gotten myself into" Steve whispered to himself as he went after her.


	5. Chapter 5

Steve's truck pulled into an empty parking lot in Waikiki and after parking he looked across the street. "Is this what you were looking for?" he asked Lexi. He was still furious and sat for fifteen minutes in his driveway gripping the steering wheel of his truck until his knuckles were white. Lexi was about to get out of the truck before he finally reversed out of his driveway. They ended up here after Lexi told him she just needed a street where the local prostitutes hung out. Steve had to call Duke and ask and also told him to send an unmarked police car with two officers to the location he was heading to.

"Yes this will work." Lexi stated. "I need your handcuffs too."

"Like hell you need handcuffs as what an accessory to your outfit or do I even want to know what you need them for!" Steve almost yelled at her while looking at her incredulously. "Fine I will do this without the cuffs and I will just hope I don't hurt someone." Lexi said sarcastically. Steve clenched his jaw and gave her the cuffs. Lexi put them on her left wrist like a bracelet and then Steve handed her the key which she put in the bra line of her corset.

She knew the Commander was pissed, but what choice did she have at this time she needed money. Lexi crossed the street and joined the other girls loitering looking for a mark. It didn't take long as a group of young business men wandered their way over to the girls. Lexi knew what she was looking for and smiled when she saw it. The oldest man in the group was dressed nicely and she could see the outline of cash in his pocket and made a bee line for him. Flirting with a mark was always the worst it made her sick to her stomach, but within ten minutes she had lured him towards the nearest alley.

Steve jumped out of his truck once he lost sight of Lexi and was about to run into the alley when the HPD officers pulled up. They were asking McGarrett what they were needed for and he was running his hand through his hair looking at the ally as he tried to decide what they really were needed for. Just as he was about to tell the officers to pull around the back of the building the girls were standing in front of he saw Lexi walking towards them with the man she had been flirting with. His hands had been cuffed in front with his suit jacket hiding the handcuffs.

"Hey boys how are you doing?" Lexi asked the officers. The two looked at each other and then at McGarrett.

"Are we here to arrest the hooker?" Officer Iona asked McGarrett as he stared at Lexi for way too long in Steve's opinion.

"No the older gentleman is under citizen arrest, can you please take him in for me and I will come down to the station later to fill out paperwork?" Lexi asked seductively as she leaned over the open window of the unmarked police car.

"Yes ma'am!" was the response from officer Iona. Steve stood there with his arms crossed saying nothing until the man was read his rights and put in the unmarked car. He then took his button up shirt off and handed to Lexi while telling her to put it on not with words but a distinctive look. Lexi exhaled loudly yet complied and put it on.

"What the hell was that?" Steve asked Lexi as she buttoned up the shirt trying not to look at Steve's muscles in the tight gray t-shirt that had been on under his button up shirt.

"Am I or am I not on lockdown no communication with my old life at this point in time?" Lexi asked Steve.

"You know you are and I can't protect you if you pull another stunt like that. I don't even know what that was!"

"I needed money Steve. I don't have access to my accounts and I had limited cash on me when I was brought here. I have had to use this tactic on more than one occasion to take care of myself! I have horrible handlers that never make sure I get paid on time and I never know who I can trust or call for money. I have nothing with me Steve and I mean nothing right now and I have nobody I can count on in life but myself. I'm already inconveniencing all of you by being here I wasn't about to ask you for money." Lexi almost yelled at him while pulling the cash out of her corset she had been given by the business man. Given being a loose term he was paying her for services that were never rendered, but she doubted the man would say anything about the money. They never did as their lawyers told them to not say anything that could entrap themselves and send them away.

"I would have given you money Lexi. I had no idea you needed any or were so worried about it and your are not inconveniencing anyone"

"Really because I'm pretty sure Danny refers to you as a cheapskate that always forgets his wallet" Lexi relayed with finger quotations after putting the money back in her corset.

"HmHm so you want to tell me what it is that you needed so badly you put yourself in a possibly dangerous situation?" Steve asked her while shaking his head.

"An IPod and I really need to find one now, please." Lexi almost begged him to take her to the store. Lexi and Steve were about to get into his truck when Steve noticed a black SUV pulling up the street towards the girls with its lights off. "Lexi get in the truck now!" Steve yelled. Lexi looked across the street and noticed what had caught Steve's attention. "No!" Lexi yelled as she yanked her heels off and started running towards the girls to warn them.

"Lexi get back here!" Steve yelled as he took off after her with his gun at the ready.

The SUV had rolled down all four windows and there were guns visible as Lexi yelled for the girls to run. They noticed the situation to late and bullets were flying everywhere. Steve came up from behind Lexi and grabbed her while pulling her down behind a parked car on the street. Steve started to return fire while trying to get the license plate number. "Are you hit?!" he asked Lexi while he was still returning fire. The SUV took off and Steve pulled out his cell phone calling HPD giving them the plate number and telling them to send an ambulance. He looked down at Lexi as she hadn't answered and noticed she was busy trying to tie his button up shirt around her leg. "Let me see!" he said frantically.

"I'm fine. I have had worse, but I will admit I forgot how much it hurts." Lexi said through her teeth.

"It is just a flesh wound." Steve said with relief.

They then heard sirens and hopped up from behind the car only to be staring at a blood bath across from them. Lexi was finally able to see Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett in his zone and how he operated by ordering everyone around and investigating the crime scene. Lou Grover pulled up to the scene and Lexi noticed relief flood Steve's face. Steve brought Grover over to the ambulance Lexi was sitting at and asked him to go to the hospital with Lexi. Grover agreed without hesitation and off they went to the closest medical center.

"Nice to finally meet you Alexandria; just wish it was under different circumstances." Grover said while shaking her hand.

"Yes nice to meet you as well Captain Grover." Lexi returned the hand shake and then they finished the ride to the hospital in silence.

Lexi really hoped the drive by had nothing to do with her and that Steve wouldn't be too long coming to pick her up from the hospital. She wasn't sure why, but she felt almost lost without him being within eye sight. Grover tried to keep her company while the doctor stitched her thigh and she tried not to get pissed off at every single staff member who judged her by her outfit. Lexi rolled her eyes and groaned as she lay back on the pillow behind her on the ER bed.

"If one more person looks at us like you are under arrest and I'm the arresting officer we are going to have problems." Grover said matter of fact.

Lexi laughed as she had just been thinking the same thing. She was starting to get antsy and when she was discharged they sat outside waiting for McGarrett.

Steve drove to the nearest Apple store as he knew there was one on Kalakaua Avenue that was going to close soon. He had no idea what kind of IPod Lexi wanted but left the decision to the better judgment of the clerk working. He then headed to the hospital to pick Lexi up and he felt like he couldn't drive fast enough.

He pulled up in front of Grover and Lexi and an officer pulled up driving Grover's truck. The officer gave Grover his keys and then went into the hospital. Steve shook Grover's hand while thanking him for taking care of Lexi. He then turned to Lexi and she wrapped her arms around him without saying anything. Steve held her tight and then escorted her to the passenger side of the truck where he pulled the bag from the Apple store from the front seat and gave it to her. Lexi's eyes lit up and she said thank you at the level of a whisper.

Lexi was clutching the bag from the Apple store to her chest as they drove. Steve was so confused, why in the world an IPod would mean so much to her. He tried to ask her while driving back to his place, but couldn't find the right words for this particular situation.

"Do you possibly have a laptop I can use?" Lexi asked the second they walked into his place. Steve grabbed it and gave it to her. He looked at her and realized how excited she was while typing away at the laptop and checking to make sure music was downloading to the IPod. "I have an ITunes account that isn't attached to me in anyway so don't give me that look Commander."

Lexi misunderstood the look as Steve moved towards her and he whispered to her "I need you to take that outfit off and never ever wear it again, unless it is for my eyes only."

Lexi decided she could spare some time while everything downloaded to her IPod. She smiled at Steve and started walking up the stairs while undoing the corset. Steve was right behind her pulling his shirt off.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Choking on water … electricity … gas … white room … need to get out …NO NO NO**_

Lexi woke up to Steve shaking and yelling "No" as if in a horrible nightmare he couldn't get out of. Lexi knew that waking him up was a bad idea so she started to whisper to him that it was ok he was safe while wrapping her arms around him. Steve stopped shaking and moved into her arms yet still asleep she could tell he was calming down. Once Lexi knew he was completely asleep and ok she got up and put her clothes back on. Grabbing her backpack and sneaking downstairs Lexi sat on the couch with the laptop and her bag. Steve had done an excellent job picking out the iPod touch which was the latest generation and 32GB of space. Music download complete and a small amount of time by herself meant she could finally listen to Tchaikovsky in silence. Lexi tore the lining of her backpack and pulled out a USB drive and downloaded it to Steve's computer then transferred it to the iPod. The information on the USB was what was keeping her alive and the main reason her life was in danger so keeping it safe was of the utmost importance. Lexi looked around and decided to hide the USB in plain sight on Steve's desk and then deleted everything from the laptop. She knew that Steve could easily get to the information with his skill set even though she tried to cover her tracks. Sneaking back into bed with Steve he briefly woke up and wrapped his arms around her and they both fell back to sleep.

The next time Lexi woke up was when she heard someone trying to open the front door and Steve woke to the same sound.

"McGarrett! You awake?" Lou Grover yelled.

"How many people have access to your house Steve!?" Lexi asked. "Good thing nobody is trying to kill me or anything." She said sarcastically. Lexi was still dressed so she was heading downstairs when she heard another voice and not a happy one.

"Steven! Get down here! One thing you had one thing to do keep Lexi safe!" Danny yelled.

Lexi looked at Steve with a look of sympathy and he looked back at her with a here we go and then he groaned. Lexi chuckled as she headed downstairs yelling back "Danny calm down it was just a flesh wound!"

Danny was reaming Lexi a new one when Steve came down the stairs and noticed Grover sitting on the couch laughing. Danny turned around and pointed at Steve "You!"

Steve put his arms up and backed away a few steps "Whoa! Danny calm down she is still safe and sound."

"I can't believe this I'm having flashbacks right now Steve! Not even two full days with you and Lexi has been shot. It reminds me of my first day with you." Danny was angry and he was letting everyone know it.

"Danno can I explain or are you just going to yell at us all morning?" Steve asked. Danny was about to start ripping into Steve again when Lexi literally jumped in front of Danny and wrapped her arms around him which caught him off guard and shut him up.

"Thank you Danny for caring enough to come check on me this morning." Lexi whispered while kissing him on the cheek. Danny hugged her back and whispered "I don't want to be told your dead again, Lexi."

"You won't Danny I can take care of myself. I promise and last night wasn't his fault at all and you know it." Lexi said letting go and taking a few steps back.

The front door opened again and in walked Chin and Kono carrying breakfast. Well this day was not going to go as planned for Steve. He really wanted to get to know Lexi better as she would be staying with Danny soon. "What are you guys doing here?" Steve asked.

"We heard about last night's shenanigans and came to make sure Danny left at least one of you alive." Kono said with a chuckle. "We figured breakfast would help."

Kono, Chin, Grover and Lexi all headed to the kitchen and while they set up everything outside Danny and Steve stood arms crossed looking at each other in the living room.

"Please explain to me Steve how you managed to lose control of this situation and get Lexi shot?" Danny asked now calm.

"I don't honestly have an explanation except that she was going to go without me unless I tied her to a chair. I don't think that would have stopped her either for that matter. I didn't know what she was planning on doing and I didn't know she needed money. We were about to leave when the SUV pulled up and started shooting. Max said he would get a hold of us later today with preliminary reports and Charlie is looking into the rest. I don't see how this was a random act, but I am desperate for this to not be an attempt on Lexi already. If it is than she isn't safe here either." Steve finished by sitting down on the couch. Danny sat down next to him and they both leaned forward putting their elbows on their knees.

"Steve was she really dressed as a hooker last night? I'm trying to wrap my head around what she was doing."

"Yes, she was. She was desperate to get money to buy an iPod." Steve responded.

Danny stated laughing "I should have known better and made sure she had one on her Friday when she showed up."

"Why? I don't understand Danny and I want to. I'm getting frustrated, you know so much about her and I know nothing. I want to know her and I can't communicate with her." Steve was shaking his head.

"Steve there is only one thing you need to know about Lexi and that is music speaks to her. It is like a language to her and it is her best form of communication. She had a hard childhood in and out of foster homes so she turned to music to fill a void and it became her way of expressing her emotions. It then morphed into a love of Broadway and any type of dance or musical expression. If you ever want to see her in absolute bliss then go to the ballet with her." Danny said with a huge grin on his face. Steve was relieved to have a brief look into Lexi's psyche, yet was irritated that Danny must have taken her to the ballet at one point to know this information. Steve looked up as Danny stood up and patted Steve on the leg. "Come on partner lets go see what they are all laughing about outside."

Steve and Danny walked outside to see Lexi frowning as Grover patted her on the back. Chin and Kono were laughing and trying to breath at the same time. "What is so funny?" Danny asked.

"We were just filling Chin and Kono in about last night. I just finished explaining how the hospital staff looked at Lexi and I while she was getting stitched up." Grover said while trying not to laugh again. Lexi shook her head again "I was not impressed as they seemed to think I was a hooker under arrest and Grover was the arresting officer."

Steve even had to laugh at that and sat down next to Lexi. "I think it is probably time for you to fill us all in on why you have a bounty on your head?"

Lexi closed her eyes and then opened them after a few minutes looking at Steve and then at Danny. The turmoil inside was almost overwhelming at wanting to tell them yet knowing she shouldn't trust anyone. While sitting there looking at all of them as they looked back at her expectantly she didn't know what to say. She trusted Danny with her life and she trusted Steve for some unknown reason considering they just met, but didn't know the others at all. Lexi exhaled and began with "First off I am not a hooker by profession it is my undercover persona as of late. I have been working undercover most recently with the Russian Mafia in New York City and the easiest way in was as a prostitute."

"Well I guess that would explain the agents trying to be hands on during your flight here." Danny said.

"Yes, they seemed to think I used to be one which is not the case. I have been an officer for years and helped out with undercover cases more often than not. It eventually became a full time job and I started working undercover cases for months to years at a time. I have worked a few Rico cases and was working on helping take down some more Mafia members when I had to go into hiding. You have to understand The Russian Mafia isn't what it used to be I was working on a racketeering charge when some of the members stared working on deals with a Colombian cartel on the side." Lexi stopped talking while she gathered her thoughts and realized she was shaking. "I don't really want to talk about this."

Steve noticed she was shaking and took her hand into both of his while telling her "Lexi your safe here with us. I promise you that nothing you tell us will leave here."

Lexi took another deep breath and started again "The Mafia isn't about racking up a body count anymore they are too busy trying to recruit the next generation of hackers. Organized crime is evolving yet drugs and who can distribute them is still a big business. There were a few of the boys that wanted to make a name for themselves by helping out an underboss to the Cordova family which is a small cartel. The cartels aren't as large as they use to be as they wised up in a way and learned how to stay under the radar. I started gathering intelligence into the Colombian cartels and got to close. Jay Knight was going to prosecute and he was killed to prove a point."

"Wait so you aren't testifying against the Russian Mafia?" Chin asked.

"No I am testifying against the entire Cordova cartel that is based in New York. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time." Lexi said as she started to shake a little again. "The New York District Attorney assures me the case is rock solid with my testimony and it will help to put away a lot of people."

Kono got up as her phone started ringing and went inside to answer it. She came back outside to tell them about the call "That was Charli he said the shell casings from the scene last night came from a few Sig Sauer P226 with nine millimeter rounds and a P-96 Makarov nine by eighteen millimeter rounds. He said that the Makarov rounds were engraved with a musical note on each one."

Nobody noticed Lexi tense up except Steve as he was still holding her hand. He looked at her with confusion and then remembered what Danny had just told him about her love of music.

"That is a little bizarre to throw a P-96 in the mix…" Grover was starting to talk when Chin's phone started ringing.

"It's Max. I better get this." Chin said as he got up and went inside.

"Why use a Russian gun to kill some prostitutes that were minding their own business?" Kono asked.

"Hey Max said that the rounds from the P-96 only hit one of the girls." Chin said as he stuck his head outside.

"Ask him what she looked like?" Lexi knew already yet had to confirm.

"He says she had short black hair is five feet five inches tall and around 130 pounds with a pale complexion." Chin relayed.

Lexi turned white and stood up "They are all dead because of me! I don't understand how they found out I was here so quickly and could have possibly picked that street and that group of girls."

"It is not your fault Lexi. This could still be some random crime or be something else entirely." Steve said as he stood up next to her.

"No the cartel I'm helping to put away carved the scales of justice into the ammunition used to kill Jay Knight and they think I'm a prostitute by trade. They have only seen me in the wig I had on last night and I haven't changed it as I need them to keep that image of me in their heads. I have to have the ability to get away from them after this case so I made sure they never knew it was a wig. The Makarov was used to send a message and to possibly frame someone from the Russian Mafia" Lexi stated as she pulled away from Steve.

Lexi went inside and grabbed the few things she had. "Where do you think you are going?" Danny asked her. "I'm leaving Danny."

"No you're not you are going to come stay with me tonight and we will figure this out in the morning. There is a good chance that they think you are dead anyway."

"Danny I can't put you and Grace in danger. Where is Grace anyway?"

"I took her back to her mom early when I heard about your escapades last night."

"I need to be alone Danny you of all people should know that."

"I do know and that is exactly why you don't need to be alone. You have people here to help you Lexi as much as you think you have nobody, you do."

Lexi stood in the middle of the living room in defeat starring Danny down wasn't going to work. She looked at Steve and he didn't seem happy as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Steve I know you are going to argue, but I'm going to take her to my place for now. We will see all of you guys bright and early tomorrow morning."

"When is the actual trial date?" Steve asked before they could walk out.

Lexi stopped and looked at him "Not soon enough. I don't suppose you have a contact in the New York District Attorney's office?"

Steve looked at Danny "I just might. I will let you know what I can do."

Danny and Lexi took off and Steve turned to the rest of his team. "We need to get this case closed up and find out for sure if this was a hit on Lexi."

"Steve are you really going to call who I think you're going to call?" Grover asked.

"I don't like it, but yes I am going to call Leonard Cassano. He might be able to help and besides I need to talk to my Aunt Deb about something else entirely." Steve said.

New York was five hours ahead of Hawaii so Steve still had time to call his Aunt Deb during day time hours. Leonard answered and let Steve know Deb would be back later and he would have her call right away. Steve hated asking him about finding a way to move the Cordova trial up, but Leonard said he would try.

It was late by the time Steve sat down on his couch and realized how empty his house seemed after the past few days. He grabbed the laptop sitting on the coffee table and opened it to see the iTunes account still up. He was to curious so started listening to some of the tracks Lexi had on her playlist. Steve smiled when he heard one particular song. He pulled out his phone and called Danny.

"I was wondering when you would call." Danny said with a yawn.

"Can I talk to Lexi for second?" Steve asked. "Yeah, hold on." Danny responded.

"You can't sleep either?" Lexi asked.

"I haven't tried yet. I was just calling to tell you to listen to a song for me."

Lexi was silent for a minute then said "I see you must have found the laptop on the coffee table. I'm sorry I forgot to put it back, but which song?"

"Listen to 'Stay With Me' by Sam Smith" and then Steve hung up with the smile still on his face.

His phone buzzed with a text message that read: Listen to 'Strangers' by Seven Lions

Steve was excited that they had officially communicated and not by touching.

Steve decided to check up on what Lexi had been using the laptop for besides downloading music. It took a while, but he found the deleted files. He opened them and wished he hadn't.


	7. Chapter 7

Lexi listened to the song and something stirred inside, but she wasn't sure what it was. Emotions were foreign concepts to her and she didn't really know how to handle them.

"You ok?" Danny asked Lexi as they sat on the couch watching It's a Wonderful Life.

"Yeah I am. I was just trying to figure out why you like this movie so much Danno."

"What on earth do you mean?! What is there not to like about this movie? It is a classic and a must watch during the holiday season." Danny responded.

Lexi crinkled her nose and shrugged her shoulders. Lexi didn't even realize it was a holiday season so she wasn't really in the mood for Christmas movies. She had arrived in Hawaii just after Thanksgiving she realized while sitting there debating whether or not to ask Danny about Steve. Once the internal debate was over she decided to ask even though she knew she would regret it.

"Danny I'm going to go out on a limb here and guess Steve isn't with anyone right now, but why is he not with anyone?"

Danny sighed while pausing the movie and positioning himself on the couch so they were both looking at each other. "Steve was with someone named Catherine for years, it was complicated yet on their own terms it worked. Steve went over to Afghanistan with her a few months ago and he was captured by the Taliban. He almost died which isn't a shocker for him and was forced back here while Catherine stayed there. Not too long ago Catherine told him not to wait for her that she found her place teaching over there. I don't know that he was ok with the decision, but Steve hides his emotions and doesn't let others know he is hurting. It isn't healthy and he needs to see a counselor, but only he can make that decision for himself. Steve acts first and thinks later which is always getting people hurt mostly himself. I want to see Steve happy and sometimes I think he never will be, as he can't seem to express the emotions normal people would find in a health relationship. He really does remind me of you and how you behave that is unless you have changed over the past two years. I mean I don't even know what kind of mess you are really in right now or what happened to you. I get a call from the precinct captain telling me that your dead and that they were putting your stuff in storage if I ever wanted to come get it."

Lexi dug deep into her soul and said "I'm sorry Danny."

"Sorry as in I will try to not let it happy again or sorry it will never happen again?"

"Sorry it will never happen again. I never meant to put you through that Danny. I know how hard it is for you to trust people and to break that trust was the hardest thing I have ever had to do. I didn't have a choice and you know it."

"I know and you need to tell me what happened what brought you to that point of faking your death and going underground. I have never known of any situation you haven't been able to overcome or anything that scares you."

"The murder of Jay Knight was horrific Danny, but he wasn't the only one that ended up dead because of that night. I was the only survivor of that night technically and I couldn't let the cartel get away with everything they did. It was horrible Danny I have never been so scared." Lexi said with her voice shaking.

"Hey it is going to be ok. You're here now and we will figure this out Lexi." Danny said while putting his hands on her shoulders.

Lexi took a breath in and let it out slowly. "Danny I don't know what is wrong with me. I almost cried while talking to you in Steve's room and I am on the verge of it right now. I don't know how to deal with these feelings and I have never really had them before coming here. Why is this happening now?"

Danny looked at her for a few minutes before answering as he wasn't really sure he should say anything. "Lexi I think that maybe just maybe you are starting to open up and let someone in. I can't believe I'm saying this, but Steve seems to be acting strange as well when he is around you. He is a different level of crazy and acts strange normally, but the fact that you two have slept together already and the way you two look at each other doesn't leave any doubt in my mind."

"Doubt about what?"

"Doubt that you two are falling for each other."

"Danny that is crazy. Love at first sight is a fairy tale and you know I'm a realist. I don't think I would even know how to have a relationship of any kind except our dysfunctional one."

Danny laughed at her and said "We have the greatest type of relationship as dysfunctional as it is. I love you like a sister and you love me like a brother. We are there for each other no matter what and even though you have been gone for two years it doesn't feel like any time has passed. I have to know how you survived that night though so I can at least put some pieces of this together."

Lexi looked away for a while closed her eyes remembering the song she had picked to help herself deal with the aftermath of what she dealt with 'I Don't Care' by Apocalyptica. "Danny I witnessed the murder of Jay and then all of us that were there that night were called to meet with the underboss who ordered the hit. I thought this was the break I was waiting for I could take him down with his confession and finally be free of the undercover case I was on. I was wrong and I couldn't stop the massacre that happened that night either and I was wounded while trying to get away. I had no choice but to fake my death at the hospital and I had help from one of the men I had befriended in the Mafia. He didn't agree with members of the Mafia getting involved with the cartels and had surveillance on the members stepping out of line. It ultimately saved my life and I was able to put together the evidence needed to take down the Cordova family. I just hope that everything I have worked for isn't in vain."

Lexi didn't want to talk about it anymore and the logistics of how she obtained all the evidence and how much more she should tell Danny exhausted her. She gave Danny a hug and grabbed a pillow then lay down in his lap. Danny didn't say anything which she knew was the hardest thing in the world for him. Laying there watching the black and white film and thinking about Steve she finally fell asleep for a little while.

The work week was starting for the 5-0 team and Lexi was interested to see the team in action. Danny and Lexi picked Steve up before heading to HQ.

"What the hell happened to you?" Danny asked Steve.

"Nothing I just didn't sleep well." Steve replied.

"Well I slept wonderfully knowing that you two weren't up to anything death defying." Danny said sarcastically while watching Lexi's reaction in the passenger side mirror. She rolled her eyes at him.

They walked into HQ while Steve was explaining to Danny how much he hated listening to his whining this early in the morning. Chin and Kono showed up shortly after they arrived and they all stood around the computer while Steve pulled up the morning news.

"Lexi you are now officially dead well dead again the only difference is that the FBI thinks you are as well." Steve said.

"What! Who died and made you the ultimate authority on how my life should be handled?!" Lexi fumed.

"I ran across some interesting Intel last night while working on my computer and decided that this would be the best way to protect you right now." Steve said staring at her and crossing his arms across his chest.

Lexi knew what he was getting at and she was just grateful that he was obviously not planning on telling anyone especially Danny right now. She then averted her eyes from Steve and crossed her arms across her chest as well.

"Ok then since that seems to be settled, do we know when the court date is set for?" Chin said.

"No and when I talked to Leonard last night he said something isn't adding up. He said he will get back to me with more information as soon as he looks into a few things. The District Attorney's office isn't even acknowledging they have an active case in regards to the Cordova cartel." Steve said.

"What! I can't believe this. I worked undercover for months almost die and then have to fake my death and end up here for what." Lexi said pacing around the room.

Steve wanted to walk over and comfort her, but Kono beat him to it. "It will be ok we are all here to help you Lexi."

Grover came in just then and said "Hey we got prints off the shell casings from the other night. Charlie says it's strange as the only casings that had prints were from the P-96. The person the prints belong to is supposedly deceased."

They all stood in front of the main screen as Grover swiped the information off of his tablet so they could see what he was looking at. Lexi clenched her jaw when the man whose fingerprints were found came on the screen. "This is Dimitri Orlov and there really isn't any information I can find on him other than deceased." Grover stated.

"He didn't do it." Lexi said with complete certainty.

Steve and Danny both turned and looked at her while saying in unison "Why?"

"He wouldn't have put a hit out on me and this is obviously the cartel trying to frame the Mafia and start something. I just don't know what they think they would accomplish with this. Everyone thought I was dead to begin with, another fatality of the cartel." Lexi said.

Danny was the first to ask "Who the hell is this Dimitri?"

"I am."

They all flew around to see who had spoken and Steve had is weapon at the ready trained on the man standing there just inside the glass doors.

"Dimitri Я скучал по тебе" Lexi said as she ran up to the man standing there and put her arms around him. He was dressed in a black tailored suit with is dark hair slicked back which left a scar visible from the top of his left eye to the middle of his forehead. He kissed Lexi's forehead and pulled on her braid in order to force her to look at him. Steve was having none of this.

"Don't touch her. Lexi back away now!" Steve was angry and he knew there was no real reason to be this angry.

"Steve it is ok he isn't here to hurt me or any of you. I promise." Lexi said with admiration in her voice.

Steve lowered his weapon and Lexi walked Dimitri closer to the group.

"I am grateful to see the latest rumors of your death are unfounded." Dimitri said with a thick Russian accent.

Lexi smiled at him with her hand in the crook of his arm "Dimitri how did you find me?"

"Yes please tell us how you found her." Steve said with pure displeasure.

"Perhaps Lexi and I could talk in private for a time and then I will be willing to discuss details with all of you. I need to make sure Lexi is comfortable and being treated adequately first." Dimitri said.

"You can use my office." Steve said through gritted teeth while pointing to the office.

"Спасибо командира" Dimitri said as he led Lexi into Steve's office.

"What is going on?" Grover asked as the door to the office swung closed.

"No clue, but I'm going to find out." Steve said while staring at the two in his office. He didn't like the way Lexi looked at this man or how subservient she had acted a minute ago. He realized he only knew Lexi a few days, but her behavior just now didn't seem like it fit her personality.

"Danny have you ever witnessed her act like that towards someone before?" Steve asked.

"No and I'm just as irritated about it as you are Steve."

Lexi and Dimitri talked for about an hour and during that entire time Steve and Danny kept an eye on them through the glass. Just as they were emerging from his office Steve got a phone call.

"Damn I have to take this Danny." Steve said and started walking towards Danny's office so he could hear.

"Danny do you remember me telling you that someone helped me fake my death at the hospital?" Lexi asked.

"Yes, I do have a fully functional short term memory and we just talked about it last night Lexi."

"Ok, well this is the man that helped me and he has been watching my back since. I trust him and I'm asking you to do the same."

"I don't work like that and you know it." Danny said while trying to overhear what Steve was talking about with the mystery caller.

Steve walked over and Danny relayed who Dimitri was and then asked "Who was on the phone?"

Steve stared at Dimitri directly in the eyes and didn't blink until Dimitri looked away before answering Danny's question.

"That was Leonard and he said that the news of the main witness to the Cordova case being dead has reached the District Attorney already. The case is still open and they are going to proceed as planned, but they have postponed the trial for a time as they try to locate another witness." Steve said.

"I thought they couldn't locate the case files to begin with?" Danny asked.

"Yeah I asked Leonard the same thing and he said that the attorney who had the case was missing for a few weeks, but turned up like nothing happened. He says this is unlike anything he has dealt with before so he will keep his ear to the ground for us."

"What is our next play then as we have the witness they need and the case won't go to court without one?" Chin asked.

They all looked at one another shrugs all around except Steve. "Lexi you were undercover and under a different name, but the cartel found out who you really were. We put your real name out there stating you were dead so that puts your undercover alias and real name to rest as well. I don't know what you want us to do here as you can't even remotely get your life back until after the case is over and the court puts these sadistic bastards away." Steve said looking at Lexi.

Lexi was standing next to Dimitri and looked at him like he could fix this situation. "Dimitri has men that are trying to find out if the cartel really thinks I am dead or not. He is going to try and direct them to wrong locations to look for me if they know I'm still alive. Dimitri has an idea that might help to buy some time and he will let he District Attorney know that he has a witness, but won't bring the witness in until the trial date is set."

"What is this idea?" Danny asked.

"They want her dead and the best way to deal with this current situation is to give them what they want, Lexi dead." Dimitri had barely finished when he was knocked to the floor by Steve's fist.


	8. Chapter 8

Dimitri was hit with enough force to fall backwards yet he was able to land on one knee while his left hand braced his fall. Lexi jumped in between the two of them facing Dimitri speaking in Russian. Lexi went down on one knee, after Dimitri stood back up and brushed himself off, with her head down still speaking in Russian. Steve hadn't moved from his spot though he was ready for a fight. The rage that coursed through him stunned even Steve and he didn't even know for sure what had triggered it. Dimitri had said Lexi needed to be dead and that had set off some strange chain of events in his head and he had reacted. Steve stared at Lexi down on one knee speaking to Dimitri in Russian and a tone that almost sounded like begging. The sound enraged him even more and he wanted to grab her and make her stand up and face him and explain what they were saying, but he didn't move. Dimitri's jaw was clenched and he finally sighed as he put his hand on Lexi's shoulder and ushered her up to a standing position. Lexi almost fell as she stood up as pain from her leg shot through her. Dimitri grabbed her before Steve could and steadied her while asking "What happened to your leg?"

"It is nothing Dimitri. I promise." Lexi responded.

"I must take my leave now Lexi, but I will be in contact. Please think on our conversation as it may be the only resolution to your current situation." Dimitri stated quietly as he handed her a small box and turned to leave. He walked to the front doors and turned to look at Lexi one last time then gave her a nod and left.

Lexi put her head in her hands composing herself and then turned to Steve "What the hell was that!" she yelled at Steve.

"What! He was talking about killing you and you're mad at me? What were you guys saying in Russian anyway?" Steve yelled back while running his hands through his hair.

"I begged him to not harm you that you were only acting in my best interest and to not act in hast towards a task force Commander as there would be consequences. I understand that you are invincible to many and that you are at the top of your game Commander, but you need to understand that in my current world Dimitri is the one at the top of his game. He fights every single day to stay on top where you fight occasionally and workout to stay where you are at. The two of you fighting will never accomplish anything except both of you injuring yourself possibly beyond repair. You hitting him and the rage that crossed his face scared me more than even I can admit." Lexi said while looking at the floor afraid that she might start crying if she looked at Steve.

Everyone was silent for a minute until Steve just couldn't contain the thoughts running through his head anymore. "Who is he to you? You two are so close were you or are you still lovers?" he asked almost a whisper.

Lexi was livid that Steve would jump to that conclusion so quickly while not fully understanding the gravity of the situation. "How is that any of your business? Who am I to you? A rebound fling so you can deal with the love of your life Catherine being gone?" Lexi seethed.

"It is not like that Lexi. I have never even thought about what happened with us coming across that way as I never once thought of you as a fling." Steve whispered while trying to get close to Lexi.

Lexi moved away from Steve and crossed her arms across her chest. Looking around trying to find a way out an exit that she knew she couldn't run to if she wanted to stay alive. Everything was spinning out of control and she didn't know what to do so she looked at Danny. Lexi realized that she trusted Danny and was happy to see him as she had been happy to see Dimitri and she needed them in her life. She looked at Steve and realized she was beyond happy to see him and she needed him more than she needed anything else in life, but she was also terrified that she would lose him if they stayed on the crash course they were currently on. The rest of the team had moved back into their offices including Danny realizing that Lexi and Steve needed to talk, but she didn't want to do anything right now except be alone. Looking at Steve she put her hand up for him not to come any closer as she went into the conference room and sat down. Lexi placed the box from Dimitri in front of her knowing that inside was her freedom from everything if she wanted, but she didn't want to be free of the new feelings that were coming to the surface when she was around Steve. She opened the box and smiled as on the top was a new identity and credit cards which she for sure could use right now. The rest of the contents she stared at a two pills and then closed the box.

Steve went into his office and sat down at this desk contemplating what he should be doing right now as all he wanted to do was talk to Lexi. He knew that she was mad right now and he brought it on himself in every single way, but he needed to figure out how to fix it. Deep in thought Danny walked into the office and waited for Steve to realize he was there. "Yeah Danny what do you want?" Steve asked barely looking at him.

"I need you to explain to me what the hell just happened and how you are going to fix it?" Danny said.

"I can't explain it to you when I don't know myself Danny. I got mad I hit him and that is that."

"No that is not that and I understood you hitting the man as he said Lexi needed to be dead, but I am referring to asking Lexi if they were lovers and pissing her off to the point she won't even look at you."

"I had to know so I asked and it seems that my greatest ability in life to piss people off Danny so how is today any different?"

"It is different in the sense that you obviously care about Lexi so when are you going to admit it and deal with your feelings?"

"Danny what do you want me to say or do right now? I will fix this, but she is hiding a lot and I don't do well with secrets."

"So go talk to her and get to the bottom of those secrets so we can all help her and help you to live happily ever after."

Steve just stared at Danny as he scoffed at the happily ever after comment as he really didn't feel that was in his cards at this point. His phone rang and he had to answer as it was the governor "McGarrett" he said in his usual matter of fact tone. Steve listened and stood up while indicating for Danny to grab everyone. He walked out of his office as everyone including Lexi gathered in the main area of HQ. "We have a case so let's go Max is going to meet us there." Steve told everyone.

"Excuse me but where will I be going while you guys are working?" Lexi asked.

"Lexi you will be riding with us for now and then we will figure the rest out later." Steve said as everyone understood the double meaning in the sentence.

"So, let me get this straight your idea of keeping me alive at this point is to take me along on cases you're working. Cases where there will more than likely be car chases, fighting, and flying bullets?"

Steve and Danny looked at each other and shrugged while saying in unison "Yeah".

Lexi shook her head as they all headed out.

Lexi loved the feeling of working again even if she really wasn't working at this point. It took her mind off of everything and the way the team worked together gave her a sense of family that she had never really witnessed before. Meeting Max was and adventure in itself and she realized that he would be the perfect person to help her later if she went along with Dimitri's plan. Kono offered to let Lexi stay with her for the next couple nights which was a relief for her as she needed someone to take her shopping. The case wasn't finished and wouldn't be for a couple of days or longer, but at least there were no flying bullets and just a short car chase that day. Kono took Lexi shopping before they went back to her place and she was ecstatic to finally have some clothes as well as accessories and basic necessities that men just don't understand. They stayed up talking for most of the night and Lexi felt so much better about everything such as how to understand Steve and realizing that the team was there to help her as best they could.

"I wish I could give you some major insight into who the Commander is Lexi, but he lives life day by day and it is hard to keep track of his feelings when he doesn't ever show them. I can only imagine what goes through his head with all the issues he has to deal with when it comes to his mom and Wo Fat."

Lexi was perplexed as she didn't know who Wo Fat was or anything about Steve's mom or family in general. "I guess I didn't even think about his parents considering I don't have any. Is he close to them?"

"Well…." Kono went into detail about Steve's family and sadness came over Lexi as she realized that she had overreacted today when Steve had asked her about Dimitri and she wanted to talk to him and tell him everything.

"Kono can I borrow your phone?" It was late by the time the two of them had finished talking, but she figured Steve may still be awake.

"Yeah Kono is everything alright?" Steve said into the phone thinking that Kono had called him.

"Steve its Lexi. I didn't wake you did I?"

"No are you alright?"

"Yeah I just really wanted to apologize to you for my behavior earlier today."

"No, Lexi I am the one that should be apologizing to you. I overreacted for reasons that I can't explain and I'm sorry."

"It's ok and I wanted to tell you no to answer both of your questions from earlier."

Steve paused for a moment hoping that it was true that Lexi and Dimitri had never been together. "You didn't have to tell me, but thank your telling me. I'm sorry I offended you by asking if you two had been together."

"It's okay in the world I'm trying to escape I am Dimitri's property and we have to make it look like we are together. He keeps me safe from others trying to touch me and he makes it look as though I really am a working girl and he has control of me. Dimitri knows who I am and who I work for he figured it out right after meeting me, but instead of throwing me to the wolves he took me under his wing and helped me to gather intel. I don't know why even to this day, but I owe him everything and for some reason he takes looking after me very seriously."

"So, the reason you act so submissive to him is because he is technically your pimp?"

"Yes if you have to put a title to who he is to me then yes. He is obviously much more than that to me, but appearances are everything in the underworld and the one thing that kept me alive is the appearance of being a working girl. There is one thing that will never change and that is the sex trade and how much money it brings in or how much of an asset it is. Everyone wants it but not everyone can get it on their own so there are always paying customers. I think the one thing that scares me the most is that one day Dimitri won't be able to protect me from the crime bosses and they will have their way with me in the worst possible way."

"I won't let that happen to you Lexi."

"I know you would try to not let it get to that point Steve, but these men are merciless and will stop at nothing to keep me quiet about what I have seen and found."

"Yes we still need to talk about certain information that fell into my lap per say. We will have to talk about it in person soon so I can help you figure all this out. For now though I think we need to figure out where we stand."

"Where we stand? What do you mean?"

"I….. I have feelings for you Lexi as irrational as it is with how short of a timespan we have known each other and I would like to see if we could work."

Lexi smiled while answering him "I like you too and I would also like to see where these feelings take us. I need you to understand that I am not here to replace or be like your past girlfriends and I don't fit into a nice little box with a user manual that you can follow. I am all over the place with feelings that as of late I don't understand. My mother abandoned me early on and the only thing I know of my father is that he was Russian. I bounced around from home to home never having anything stable in my life and then I picked a career path that seemed to fit my upbringing. The chaos that is the government and the secrets and the lies are all that I have known my entire life and if there is anyone that I have ever met that I have wanted to change for….it is you and that is something I want to explore and figure out."

"Lexi" he whispered.

"You don't have to say anything Steve I just want you to know that I am not one that shows emotions very often, but since meeting you it seems like I actually have them and I just want to warn you."

"I understand Lexi and I want you to be aware that I have never fallen for someone this quickly before. I would never compare you to past girlfriends and I only want to see where we can go and how we can work together not bringing anyone else into what can hopefully be a relationship."

"I think there is one thing that the two of us need to understand at this point and try to work on right away."

"Yeah what is that?"

"We respond to easily to each other when physical contact is involved. We should try to avoid it for a short time so that we can really get to know each other, don't you think?"

Steve laughed a little and responded. "Yes I would agree with you. It seems that we are able to express our feelings through touch instead of words at this point so let's work on that. I have to ask out of curiosity which song was going through your head earlier when you were mad at me?"

This time Lexi laughed and said "Problem by Ariana Grande which still seems fitting right now."

Steve took note and decided to listen to the song as soon as they hung up. "What song would you play right now?"

"Hmmm I would have to say Already Home by A Great Big World. It is a how I feel and hope you can understand listening to the lyrics."

"I think I do. You really need to get some sleep Lexi. I will see you tomorrow."

They hung up and Steve smiled while grabbing his laptop to listen to the two songs. When the first one started he couldn't help but laugh just a little and he choked up just a little listening to the second song.

Lexi went to bed smiling and woke up thinking things could possibly be okay for once in her life that maybe just maybe she had found someone who she could be happy with.

Christmas was here before anyone had time to think about it and Danny hosted Christmas Eve. It was unlike anything Lexi had experienced before being around so many people who cared for each other. Lexi didn't know everyone that was there, but she enjoyed getting to know everyone and spending time with those that she did know. Lexi hadn't bought gifts for anyone so she felt horrible when Grace gave her a bracelet she had made and Danny gave her the colored version of It's a Wonderful Life. She of course laughed at this and thanked Danny for reminding her of how much she missed his sense of humor. Steve and Lexi had basically danced around each other most of the night as they were both afraid of not being able to control themselves if they got too close. Lexi had been staying with Kono and Chin lately and was going to be with Kono again the next couple of nights. Lexi had really been enjoying working and staying with all of them, but realized it couldn't last and she was tired of being a nuisance to everyone.

"Lexi, are you enjoying yourself?" Steve whispered.

"Yes. I have never really had a Christmas before at least not one that I can remember. I love seeing how happy everyone is and how much you all appreciate each other." She turned to face him while saying "Thank you for letting be a part of this. You will probably never really understand how much this means to me."

Steve smiled and grabbed her hand as he led her outside by his truck. He put the tailgate down and sat on it and pulled Lexi up next to him. "I meant to tell you how beautiful you look in that dress. I have loved all the outfits I have seen you in since Kono took you shopping, but I really like the green on you it brings out your eyes."

"Thank you." Lexi said smiling as her cheeks actually turned red. Steve couldn't see them turning red though as it was dark out and there weren't many street lights nearby.

"Leonard called and said that they may drop the case if they can't find a witness soon. I told him to let them know that once a trial date it set they will have their witness and to just state for protection the name is not being released as of yet. He said he will try to see what he could do, but that more than likely they will figure out that you are still around. I fear that you playing dead may be at an end soon. I want to protect you Lexi so I need you to explain what is all of the Intel that I found on my laptop."

Lexi held her breath for a minute trying to decide what to say or how much to reveal. "Steve they probably already know that I am still alive if you called they are going to connect Leonard and his inquiring to you and in turn to me. I might have to consider Dimitri's plan for me to actual die in order for things to stop and to keep everyone safe. I don't really want to go into everything you found on the laptop."

"Lexi for one I really need you to tell me and for two what is this plan you and Dimitri have come up with."

"I need to be dead and for the cartel to see me dead Steve they aren't going to just take someones word for it a second time. Dimitri has a way for me to appear dead and to be revived after. This is not a safe plan by any means or even one that will work for sure at all. I may actually die right away or if someone doesn't get to me soon enough I will die as well. It is what it is Steve, but it may be the only way out. I had Chin and Max help me to create some fake autopsy photos that were sent to the FBI for them to circulate. I think that helped sell the illusion of being dead for a while, but I agree I'm sure it isn't going to last much longer. You have to understand that Dimitri means well and he was able to help me fake my death before."

"I understand, but that doesn't mean I have to like it or agree with it."

"I know and you wouldn't be you if you just agreed to it and went along with a plan that is bound to fail from the get go. The file you found has major consequences for a lot of people Steve so I have no choice but to take extreme measures. I'm sure you watched the two videos that were on there, didn't you?"

"Yes and I haven't been able to get the images of what you saw out of my head. You must have been so scared, but you hid it well."

"Yes I did hide it well. I wish I could have helped Jay, but if I would have moved to help him they would have tortured and killed me the same way. The knife that was used I have hidden as well as the video to incriminate the cartel. The second video I have to incriminate the cartel including their boss, but I'm lucky to be alive after that meeting. Jay died gruesomely and in agony and if they catch me with this damming evidence that is how I will die as well. Slow painful cuts bleeding out while removing body parts while still alive. Everyone that was there the night Jay was killed was called to a meeting with the underboss and well you have seen the video I was able to get away, barely."

"Yeah I watched everyone in the room being gunned down by who I assume was the man in charge, you included. You waited until he had to reload and then got up and ran. He chased you yet you were able to get away even while wounded. I'm guessing the video camera was attached as a pin since the video really only bounces around when you are running otherwise the video is very clear."

"Yes it was a pin. The videos would take care of the cartels main crew in court and the rest of the intelligence will take care of some of the corrupt agents in the FBI, CIA, DEA and FDA. There are so many people on the take and I could help to take down a few with everything I gathered. The problem is the people I can take down are powerful and towards the top of each organization so they don't want this information coming to light as I'm sure you can imagine. I have a lot working against me right now."

Steve was silent for a while and then pulled something out of his jacket. "I don't know for sure how we are going to take care of the trial or the cartel or the Mafia, but I am here and I will do whatever I can to help you."

"I know and thank you Steve."

He handed her an envelope and she took it while looking at him curiously. "Merry Christmas Lexi, I hope you like it."

Lexi smiled as the only person she had managed to scrounge a gift for was Steve. She would have to give him the gift later as it was still inside Danny's house. She opened the envelope and in the little bit of light she was able to make out tickets to the New York ballet. She gasped and looked at him "Thank you!" She wrapped her arms around him hugging him tight and then realized her mistake to soon. They had touched and Steve put his hand on her cheek while pulling her mouth up to his. They kissed and it would have progressed for sure even right there outside for all to see if it weren't for Grace shouting for her Uncle Steve to come inside.

"Lexi I might go crazy if we don't have some time alone soon."

"I might too, we will figure it out. I'm staying with Kono tonight and tomorrow maybe you can steal me away tomorrow night?"

"O I will for sure." Steve said as he jumped off the tailgate and helped Lexi down. They went inside and enjoyed the rest of the evening.

Kono and Lexi woke up at her place and started getting ready for the day even though they had the entire day off. Kono was going to show Lexi around the island as she hadn't really been out to see a lot of it unless they were working a crime scene. Lexi realized a little too late that she wasn't going to be seeing the island that day as she entered the kitchen. Kono was sitting at the kitchen table with a gun to her head. There were six men and she knew that even with Kono and herself fighting as hard as they could they couldn't fight off all of them. Lexi mouthed I'm sorry to Kono and she tried to figure out what to do. Lexi knew that if the house was left pristine Steve and Danny would never realize anything was amiss until it was too late. Kono's cell phone had been left in the living room so Lexi ran for it while knocking over as many things as possible on her way. Lexi grabbed the phone and hit the speed dial for Boss. If the call went through she wasn't sure as she was caught by two of the men and they plunged a needle into her arm. "No!" she screamed and then it went dark.

Steve answered his phone right away when he noticed it was Kono calling, but when he put his phone to his ear all heard was Lexi screaming no. His heart dropped to the floor and he couldn't breathe. "Lexi!" he screamed into the phone, but there was no answer. Steve was already on his feet running to his truck.


End file.
